He's Still The Same
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: "Would you marry me, chagiya?"  "Ya! Eomma ada zombie!"  "Apa yang seharusnya kalian katakan padaku? KATAKAN SEJUJURNYA! APA YANG KALIAN SEMBUNYIKAN?"   KangTeuk. RnR Please. GOMAWO!


**He's still the same**

Oneshoot

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: Find out by yourself, Genderswitch

Summary: "Would you marry me, chagiya?" │"Ya! Eomma ada zombie!" │"Apa yang seharusnya kalian katakan padaku? KATAKAN SEJUJURNYA! APA YANG KALIAN SEMBUNYIKAN?" │

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Aku menjerit dan menangis. Aku tidak mau ia pergi meninggalkanku, walau hanya sedetik saja. Biar saja orang mengatakan aku egois. Ya, aku egois jika dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang menyangkut belahan jiwaku. Ada rasa khawatir di benakku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Tolong, tahan dia. Jangan biarkan ia pergi. Aku mohon.

Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan permohonanku. Tidak ada yang peduli. Mereka mengurungku di dalam kamar, tidak membiarkan aku mencegah belahan hatiku pergi. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti dengan semua ini? Apa salah jika aku ingin ia terus di sisiku? Kenapa semua orang justru mendukung kepergiannya? Kenapa?

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Hari ini kekeasihku mengajakku berkencan. Aku butuh waktu setengah jam untuk menentukan pakaian yang manis dipakai. Aku dan kekasihku ini memang jarang sekali berkencan. Kami sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami. Aku sebagai designer dan ia sebagai tentara negara.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tanganku. Satu jam aku menunggunya di depan taman bermain ini. Akh ini memang kebiasaannya yang aku benci. Tidak ada panggilan masuk ke ponselku ataupun pesan darinya. Jangan bilang ia lupa atau masih asyik menyelami alam mimpinya. Sudah beberapa kali aku meneleponnya dan mengirim sms tapi tidak ada jawaban satu pun.

"Mian… Hosh… Aku… Hosh… Terlambat"ujar seseorang sambil menunduk beberapa kali di hadapanku. Ia berusaha mengisi kantung paru-parunya dengan udara.

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Sebal. Dia berusaha merayuku dengan rayuan-rayuan gombal yang sudah kadaluarsa. Dia pikir aku akan mempan. Ini sudah sekian kalinya selama kami berpacaran selama tiga tahun ini. Aku benci dia.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau maafin aku, aku lompat dari sini ya?"ancamnya padaku. Ia akan melompat dari pagar pembatas ke lantai bawah.

Dia pikir itu berguna. "Lompat saja"tantangku.

"Benar ya? Aku akan melompat"teriaknya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

Hatiku bergetar mendengar nada bicaranya yang berani. Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu. aku ingin segera memeluknya, namun kaki ini membeku. "Lompat saja sekarang"kataku. Bukan ini yang ingin kukatakan. Egoku terlalu tinggi untuk mencegahnya.

"Hana… Dul… Set…"hitungnya perlahan dengan nada berani tanpa sedikit pun nada ketakutan dari bibirnya. Pegangan tangannya terlepas dari pagar pembatas. Tubuhnya akan jatuh ke lantai bawah dengan keras.

GREEEP!

Aku berhasil menahan tubuhnya. "BABBO! NAMJA BABBO!"teriakku frustasi. Ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu melompati pagar pembatas. Ia memelukku dengan senyum berkembang di wajah manisnya.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak akan membiarkan aku terluka"katanya sambil mengelus punggungku.

Aku mulai terisak dalam pelukannya. "Jangan berbuat seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kamu meninggalkan aku pergi. Arachi?"tanyaku sambil menatap matanya.

Ada sebuah keraguan dalam matanya. Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya. "Arachi?"

"Ne… Ne… Arasso. Ayo masuk! Kita bisa tertinggal permainan seru di dalam"ajaknya sambil menarikku masuk ke arena taman bermain.

Aku bahagia sekali hari itu karena kekasihku memanjakanku. Kami bermain hampir semua arena yang ada. Sesekali ia memberikanku permen, pernak-pernik dan boneka kelinci yang lucu. Hari ini ia juga membuat janji denganku. Ia bilang ia akan menjemputku jam tujuh malam ini. Aku harus memakai pakaian tercantik yang ada. Sepertinya ia akan mengajakku ke restaurant terkenal. Hehehe… tumben sekali.

Alunan musik dari piano memeriahkan restaurant yang terlihat sangat sepi ini. Suara biola menambah suasana romantis yang memang sudah terbangun sejak aku memasuki restaurant dengan tema garden ini. Dua gelas anggur merah tersaji dengan manis di depan kami berdua. Lilin di atas meja membantu penerangan yang redup. Satu kata untuk semuanya: Romantis.

Kekasihku menggenggam jari-jemariku dengan lembut. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya yang menambah ketampanannya. Sebuah kotak berwarna blue shappire terpampang jelas di depanku. Ia membuka kotak itu hingga memperlihatkan isinya yang bergemerlap diterpa cahaya lilin. Ia mengambil napas canggung.

"Would you marry me, chagiya?"tanyanya yang sukses membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Aku menunduk malu. Ia memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisku. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Gomawo, chagiya"ujarnya menggenggam kedua tanganku di atas meja.

"Chagiya?"panggilnya dengan lirih dan sangat pelan seperti bisikan.

"Ne"

Ia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. "Aku punya satu permintaan. Maukah kamu mengabulkannya"

Aku memberikan tampang ter-babbo milikku saat ini. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Diam kuartikan setuju darimu"simpulnya sembarangan. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku mohon tunggu aku. Aku akan berpartisipasi menjadi tentara negara dalam perang antara KorUt dan KorSel. Aku janji paling lama satu tahun. Kamu mau kan, yeobo?"tanyanya dengan pandangan menuntut.

Aku menepis tangannya. Aku menggebrak meja. Aku tidak terima dengan perkataannya. Airmataku mengalir begitu saja tanpa memberi peringatan.

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Youngwoon?"bentakku. Aku sangat marah. Kangin pasti menyadari itu karena aku tidak pernah memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"Please, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" Kangin berdiri, lalu menarik tanganku, membuatku bertahan di sisinya.

Aku menepis tangannya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu. Aku membencimu"

Aku berlari keluar restaurant dengan airmata yang bercucuran deras. Aku benci kamu, Kangin-ah.

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

Sejak kejadian malam itu, aku menolak semua bentuk eksistensi darinya. Aku tidak membalas sms, mengangkat telepon atau menemui kehadirannya di rumah. Ribuan sms ku terima dengan pesan yang sama yaitu memintaku memaafkannya. Jutaan telepon memenuhi catatan panggilanku hingga aku melepaskan battery dari ponsel. Ia juga menangis di depan kamarku. Ia memintaku memaafkannya, memintaku merelakan dia pergi. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan rela.

Eomma, Appa, Sungmin, Taemin dan Shin ahjussi memaksaku keluar dari kamar. Aku sudah berhari-hari tidak keluar rumah. Butikku sudah lama tak kuurus. Semua diurus oleh saengku yang foto model, Sungmin. Taemin juga memaksaku keluar untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Ia sampai menangis karena nilai sekolahnya turun drastis. Eomma selalu memintaku keluar untuk makan. Appa juga begitu. Andai mereka tahu kalau diam-diam Shin ahjussi selalu mengisi penuh kulkas pribadi di kamarku. Semua jurus mereka tidak mempan. Tolong jangan paksa aku.

Kangin-ah telah pergi ke medan perang. Ia terlihat begitu tampan dengan seragam tentaranya. Aku mengantarnya pergi dengan memandang punggungnya dari jendela kamarku. Andai saja hari itu ia sadar bahwa aku melepasnya pergi. Aku hanya tidak ingin menorehkan luka pada hatiku jika aku harus melihatnya berangkat secara berani. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan airmataku. Itu yang akan membebani kepergiannya nanti, yaitu tangisanku.

Sebulan sudah sejak kepergian Kangin-ah ke medan perang. Itu berarti sudah hampir dua bulan aku mengurung diri di kamar. Mataku sudah bengkak dan airmata sudah enggan mengalir. Tubuhku menjadi kurus dengan pipi yang tirus. Rambutku mulai panjang tak tertata. Aku bagaikan zombie yang sangat aneh.

"Ya! Eomma ada zombie!"teriak Sungminnie di meja makan.

"HANTUUU!"jerit Taeminnie tidak kalah heboh dengan kakaknya.

Saat ini kedua Yeodongsaeng-ku sedang sarapan pagi. Terlihat sekali mereka akan memulai aktivitasnya.

"Eomma, lapar"lirihku dengan langkah yang gontai. Kedua adikku dengan sigap membantuku berjalan. Mereka mendudukanku di kursi dengan hati-hati. Aku merasa seperti porselin berharga yang mudah pecah. Aku terkikik pelan.

"Eonni, sepertinya Teukie-eonni memang sudah mulai gila"bisik Taemin yang jelas-jelas masih terdengar olehku.

"Betul. Hati-hati! Aku dengar-dengar gila bisa menular loh. Hiii"timpal Sungmin dengan wajah ketakutan.

PLAAK!

Aku memukul kedua kening adikku itu. "Sungminnie, jangan asal! Kau juga Taeminnie, mana rasa hormatmu terhadapku!"omelku dengan suara parau.

Mereka berdua menundukkan badan seakan sedang menyambut ratu. "Baik, Tuan Putri!"ledek mereka, diikuti tawa mereka yang renyah.

Mereka berdua kabur sebelum aku sempat memberi pelajaran. "Bye Eomma! Kami berangkat!"

Eomma tersenyum mendengar suara dua anaknya yang hiperaktif itu. Eomma membawa sepiring nasi goreng untukku. "Ini. Kamu sudah baikan, chagiya?"tanya eomma sambil mengelus rambutku pelan.

Aku mengangguk. Wah, masakan eomma! Tetap enak seperti dulu. Aku senang eomma dan adik-adikku masih bisa menerimaku seperti dulu. Mereka tidak membahas Kangin-ah, membiarkan aku sedikit demi sedikit menyembuhkan lukaku. Teukie, FIGHTING!

**.**

**(^0^")/~**** Kangin P.O.V **

**.**

Tak terasa tiga bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Keadaan kadang menegang, namun sejauh ini semua aman-aman saja. Walau memang beberapa rekan telah gugur dalam pertempuran ini. Ini yang ditakutkan oleh My Angel Teukie. Ia hanya takut kehilanganku. Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku akan kembali padanya. Peganglah janjiku ini, angel.

"Sedang apa? Memikirkan kekasihmu tercinta?"cibir Jenderal Choi Siwon saat memasuki tenda kami. Ia memukul bahuku pelan. Aku tak membalas ucapannya. Hanya asyik termenung. "Oh Kolonel Kangin sedang patah hati"

Aku mendorong bahu atasan sekaligus sahabat baikku ini. "Ya! Jangan jadi orang menyebalkan, Siwonnie! Urusi saja Kibum-mu itu"

Siwon terkekeh dengan tawa khasnya. "Tenang bos! Santai aja kayak di pantai, okay?"

Aku malas sekali menanggapinya. Benar-benar malas. Ia itu atasan paling menyebalkan yang kupunya. Dia tidak bisa melihat situasi hatiku yang kacau ini apa. Huh! Ingin kupukul wajah innocent-nya itu.

"Masih marah rupanya. Jadi kamu tidak mau ini?"katanya lagi sambil mengacungkan dua buah amplop di depanku. "Dua amplop loh"ujarnya lagi yang masih disambut dengan tatapan malasku. "Tadi aku lihat ada nama Teukie angel di salah satu amplop. Tetap nggak mau? Aku buang nih"

Mendengar nama angel-ku disebut, membuatku merebut amplop itu dari tangan Siwon. Aku membuka amplop berwarna putih yang sudah pasti dari kekasihku tercinta.

_Annyeong, Kangin-ah._

_Apa kabar? Jeongmal Mianhae aku baru memberi kabar sekarang. Maafkan aku yang tidak dewasa beberapa waktu lalu. Kamu pasti tahu alasanku bersikap seperti itu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, my racoon. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu pergi jauh dariku walau aku tahu ini konsekuensi yang harus kupegang. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu punya mata-mata ya! Aku memergoki Sungmin dan Taemin sedang menulis surat untukmu. Argh! Ternyata kalian berkoloni. Mulai sekarang aku akan sering mengirim surat untukmu. Dua setan kecil itu masih bersikeras tetap menulis surat. Mereka memang senang mengganggu moment romantis kita ya. Huft! Ingat janjimu padaku! Aku tunggu kamu 9 bulan lagi *berasa mau melahirkan ya? Hhe* Awas kalau kamu nggak pulang-pulang kayak bang toyib. Aku akan mendatangimu dimana pun kamu berada. Sekian dulu surat pertamaku ini. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia. Jaga kesehatan ya! Aku menunggu..._

_Your beloved angel,_

_Teukie_

Aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku. Akhirnya Teukie memaafkanku. Syukurlah. Sekarang aku bisa tenang menghadapi semua ini. Aku berjanji akan kembali, nae chagiya!

Aku melihat sebuah tangan mengulurkan sekotak tissue padaku. Sial, pasti Jenderal kurang asem itu. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap wajah Choi Siwon. Aku terbelalak kaget melihat ia banjir airmata. Lah kok?

"Aku terharu. Akhirnya kau dimaafkan juga. Huaaaa... Kibummie aku kangen"jeritnya histeris sambil memeluk kertas yang kuyakini dari kekasih tercintanya.

Sekarang dia malah asyik menangis, meratapi nasibnya sendiri di atas kursi. Kadang namja satu itu memang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Siapa yang menyangka Jenderal tegas, berwibawa dengan badan tegap bisa menangis tersedu-sedu? Hanya aku, sahabatnya, yang tahu sisi lain seorang Siwon.

"JENDERAL, TENTARA KORUT MELAKUKAN PENYERANGAN!"teriak seorang tentara dari luar tenda kami.

Siap-siap bertugas membela negara!

**.**

**(^0^")/~**** Kangin P.O.V END**

**.**

**\("^.^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^.^")/**

**.**

Satu tahun terlewati dengan sangat lambat bagiku. Syukurlah, dia akan kembali lagi padaku. Aku sudah begitu merindukannya. Surat terakhirku seminggu yang lalu sudah dibalas olehnya. Balasan yang benar-benar romantis. Kangin-ah cepatlah pulang.

Aku dan seluruh keluarga menanti kedatangan tentara paling tampan se-Korea, Kim Youngwoon. Kami menunggu bersama keluarga lainnya di depan gerbang Militer KorSel. Tidak ada keluarga Kangin yang ikut menyambut kepulangannya karena Kangin sudah tidak memiliki orangtua dan anggota keluarga yang lain kurang peduli kepadanya. Jadi hanya aku sekeluarga-lah yang selama ini menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Eomma telah memasak berbagai macam makanan. Kangin pasti akan senang sekali.

Hampir semua tentara sudah kembali bersama keluarga masing-masing. Barisan keluarga pun sudah mulai berkurang, bahkan kini dapat dihitung dengan jari. Dimanakah Kangin saat ini? Kenapa ia tidak terlihat juga sampai sekarang? Aku paling benci menunggu sesuatu seperti ini. Taemin sudah sangat lelah. Sungmin juga sudah berkali-kali mendapat telepon dari kekasihnya, Kyu, yang mengajaknya kencan. Appa dan eomma terlihat bosan. Shin ahjussi sedang menanyakan kabar tentang Kangin kepada salah satu tentara yang menjaga gerbang.

"Kangin-ah sudah pulang sejak kemarin"jelas Shin ahjussi yang membuat kami sekeluarga kecewa.

"Pulang? Kemana?"tanya Taemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin ke rumah keluarganya di Incheon"tebak eomma yang disambut anggukan dari Appa.

"Kajja! Kita pulang saja. Nanti kita hubungi Kangin oppa di rumah"saran Sungmin. "Iya, Kyu chagiya! Ini aku pulang. Dasar manja!"omel Sungmin kepada seseorang di seberang hubungan teleponnya.

Aku lemas sekali mengetahui kenyataan ini. Kenapa Kangin tidak memberitahuku? Sejak kapan Kangin begitu mementingkan keluarganya itu. Ah, aku terlalu cemburu. Mungkin saja mereka memang merindukan Kangin. Sudahlah, sampai rumah aku akan menghubunginya.

Enam minggu berlalu. Tidak ada kabar apapun darinya. Aku sudah mendatangi rumah keluarganya di Incheon, namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka bahkan bertanya-tanya padaku kemana Kangin selama ini. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu ataupun menghubungi Kangin selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini. Jadi dimana Kangin sekarang?

Aku menunduk lesu di dalam butikku. Sesekali aku membantu Sungmin memilih pakaian yang cocok untuknya, sedangkan Kyuhyun asyik berkutat dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"Ya! Evil Kyu! Bisa tidak kamu berhenti memainkan PSP jelekmu itu? Lihat! Apa aku terlihat cantik dengan baju ini?"tanya Sungmin sambil berpose di depan cermin.

"Kamu terlihat cantik dengan semua jenis pakaian, Minnie-Min. Lebih cantik kalau tidak pakai apapun" Seringai evil terukir di sudut bibir Kyu. Aku tertawa melihat sikap Yadongnya itu.

"Ya! Pervert! Sini! Biar aku hancurkan selingkuhanmu ini. Dasar kau menyebalkan"marah Sungmin sambil merebut PSP Kyu.

Siap-siap perang dunia ke tiga akan dimulai. Pasti jadi tontonan seru nih.

Ketika aku sedang asyik menonton, kesibukan kedua adikku itu, seorang pelanggan masuk ke dalam butik. Seorang pelanggan cantik dengan kulit putih dan perawakan tenang, masuk dengan anggun. Kim Kibum, kekasih Choi Siwon.

"Annyeong, Kibummie! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa"sapaku kepada gadis cantik dan pendiam ini. Jarang sekali ia mau mampir ke sini. Ia lebih senang berkutat dengan buku-buku kesayangannya.

Dia menampilkan killer smile miliknya. "Mianhae, eonni. Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini, apalagi sejak Wonnie pulang. Ia menjadi sangat manja"jelasnya sambil asyik memilih pakaian yang cocok dengan seleranya.

Aku mengenal Kibum dari Siwon, sahabat sekaligus atasan Kangin. Oleh karena itu, kami berdua dekat.

Kibum mengambil sebuah pakaian yang ia sukai, lalu mencobanya. Setelah dia rasa bagus, ia membawanya ke meja kasir untuk membayarnya.

"Aku turut prihatin atas peristiwa yang menimpa Kangin-ssi"ujarnya setelah menerima pakaiannya yang sudah dibungkus.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Bingung.

"Sabar ya, eonni. Semua pasti ada hikmahnya"lanjutnya sambil mengelus bahuku pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Kibummie? Ada apa dengan Kangin?"tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Argh! Babbo!"bisik Kibum pada dirinya. Terlihat mimik panik darinya. Ia nampak gusar dan bingung. "Ani... Aniyo, eonni. Permisi! Aku masih ada urusan. Gomawo, eonni"

Ia terlihat sangat buru-buru, lalu keluar dari butikku. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakanku, ia menjalankan mobilnya. "Ya! Kim Kibum!"teriakku pada bayangannya yang telah menghilang di sisi jalan.

Sungmin dan Kyu menghampiriku yang masih berteriak histeris. Sungmin memelukku. Ia mengelus punggungku, berharap aku sedikit lebih tenang. Aku meneguk air dalam gelas yang diberikan oleh Kyu. Airmataku mulai berhenti, walau terkadang aku masih tidak bisa mengontrol isakanku.

"Ada apa, eonni? Kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Sungmin.

"Kibummie... Kibummie mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kangin-ah"jelasku dengan suara bergetar. Aku menahan airmataku.

"Apa yang dia katakan, eonni?"

"Dia bilang dia turut prihatin dan memintaku sabar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kangin-ah? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa?"tanyaku pada Sungmin. Aku frustasi menghadapi ini semua. Aku tak lagi dapat menahan bulir-bulir bening ini jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

"Entahlah, eonni. Kita berdoa saja yang terbaik ya. Eonni tenanglah. Aku akan berusaha mencari informasi tentang oppa. Eonni jangan khawatir ya"ucap Sungmin menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk lemah. 'Bagaimana aku bisa tenang selama aku tidak melihat dirinya, Minnie?'batinku berontak.

Aku melintas di depan rumah Kangin. Rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi dan tak terawat. Nampak jelas bahwa rumah ini sudah ditinggal pemiliknya begitu lama. Lampunya pun redup, tak ada kehidupan dari dalam. Dimanakah kau bersembunyi, chagiya? Tega sekali kamu membuatku menderita seperti ini.

Aku memukul setir mobilku. Frustasi dan depresi. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Waktu kembali berputar dengan cepat. Tiga minggu berlalu sejak pertemuanku dengan Kibum. Belum ada kabar apapun dari penyelidikan Sungmin. Aku memutuskan kembali pulang. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Aku melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berbincang di balkon. Aku merindukan Kangin yang biasanya akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk menghiburku di balkon itu. Lebih baik aku tidur, aku terlalu letih harus berkutat dengan kenangan itu. Langkahku terhenti ketika sayup-sayup aku mendengar nama Kangin disebut oleh pasangan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa, chagi. Aku tidak ingin eonni semakin bersedih"ujar Sungmin dengan suara parau.

"Tapi ini semua akan menambah kesedihan bagi mereka berdua. Setidaknya eonni akan berbahagia bersama Kangin hyung, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kita harus segera memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya"kata Kyu setengah berbisik.

'Hal sebenarnya?'tanyaku dalam hati.

"Tapi, chagiya"tolak Sungmin.

"Apa yang seharusnya kalian katakan padaku? KATAKAN SEJUJURNYA! APA YANG KALIAN SEMBUNYIKAN?"tuntutku kepada Sungmin seraya berteriak di depan wajahnya.

Aku lihat ada bulir-bulir airmata di sudut mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghampiriku. Ia menuntunku duduk di bangku kosong. "Tenanglah, eonni. Sungmin akan segera menjelaskan"

"Mianhae, eonni. Jangan marah padaku"mohon Sungmin.

"Ne. Aku memaafkanmu. Cepat jelaskan padaku"kataku dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**(^0^")/~**** Sungmin P.O.V**

**.**

Karena kepintaran kekasihku ini, aku jadi tahu dimana rumah Jenderal Choi yang baru. Aku memang tidak mengenal Jenderal yang menjadi sahabat baik Kangin oppa. Aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya beberapa kali. Dari informasi yang diberikan Kyu, aku tahu bahwa Jenderal Choi baru saja pindah rumah sejak kepulangannya dari perang. Kepindahannya ini sangat mencurigakan, terkesan diam-diam.

Aku dan Kyu memasuki rumah megah ini. Kami sempat dihadang oleh beberapa penjaga yang sibuk menginterogasi kami. Dari gerbang hingga pintu depan, kami harus melewati penjagaan ketat beberapa kali. Terlihat jelas perbedaan pengamanan pada rumah ini dan rumah Jenderal Choi yang sebelumnya. Sebenarnya aku risih dengan semua perlakuan ini, tapi untuk eonni aku harus bisa melupakan semua kejadian tidak enak ini.

"Ada perlu apa kalian berkunjung ke rumahku?"tanya seorang pria tegap, tinggi dan gagah kepada kami yang telah menunggunya beberapa lama.

Aku sempat terkesima dengan wajah tampannya. Aku sampai lupa berkedip hingga...

"AW... Appo!"teriakku seketika kurasakan cubitan di pinggangku.

"Awas kalau kamu berpikir untuk selingkuh"bisik Kyu dengan nada sinis. Aura setan keluar dari setiap sisi tubuh Kyu. Harus cepat-cepat pulang, sepertinya.

"Begini Jenderal, kami hanya ingin menanyakan soal Kangin hyung kepada Anda"ujar Kyu to the point.

"Kangin?" Mimik wajah Jenderal Choi berubah ketika mendengar nama Kangin oppa. Ia terlihat sedikit canggung, yang dalam hitungan detik kembali pada wajah datarnya. "Kalian siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Kolonel Kangin?"

"Kami adiknya, Pak"jawabku tegas.

"Adik? Kolonel Kangin tidak memiliki adik sama sekali. Kalian jangan berbohong padaku"ujar Jenderal Choi meremehkan.

"Kami tidak akan bertele-tele, Jenderal. Kekasihku ini adalah adik dari Teuki eonni, tunangan Kangin hyung. Anda pasti mengenalnya. Kangin hyung menghilang sejak kepulangannya dari perang. Saya hanya ingin tahu dimana Kangin hyung berada"jelas Kyu dengan nada tenang namun sangat tegas. Dia terlihat sangat tampan. Dia berusaha menenangkanku yang mulai emosi dengan menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku mengenalnya. Apa kabar Teuki saat ini?"tanya Jenderal Choi yang kuduga sebagai pengalih pembicaraan.

"Sangat buruk. Ia depresi. Jadi saya mohon, beritahu kami dimana Kangin hyung saat ini. Tolong jangan persulit kami, Jenderal"tekan Kyu.

"Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Anda bertanya pada orang yang salah"

"Tolong jangan menyangkal peristiwa yang jelas-jelas telah terjadi. Beberapa saksi mengatakan bahwa Kangin hyung kembali bersama Anda, Jenderal Choi"

Jenderal Choi berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tampak tersudutkan. "Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan sesuatu yang bukan kewajibanku. Persoalan selesai disini. Kalian dipersilakan pulang"

Aku menahannya pergi dari ruang tamu itu. Airmataku mengalir deras. "Oppa, aku mohon padamu. Katakanlah dimana oppa-ku berada. Eonni-ku sangat menderita tidak mengetahui kabar apapun dari Kangin oppa. Aku mohon, oppa"tangisku di samping lutut Jenderal Choi yang ku peluk.

Jenderal Choi masih terlihat menolak permohonanku. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyu memeluk tubuhku yang sudah lemas ini. Ia memintaku untuk berdiri dan menghentikan sikap memalukanku. Aku menolak permintaan Kyu. Aku tetap memeluk kaki Jenderal Choi yang besar ini.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan jika ini terjadi pada Kibummie eonni? Apakah Anda tetap akan tega membiarkan Kibum eonni menangis seharian dan depresi memikirkan Anda?"

Jenderal Siwon berhenti. Ia membantuku berdiri. "Jangan seperti ini. Aku tetap tidak bisa membantu"katanya sambil menuntunku ke pintu depan.

Aku masih menangis di dalam mobil. Kyu berkali-kali memohon padaku untuk berhenti menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak kuasa menahan kesedihan ini. Setiap hari aku melihat wajah eonni yang terluka. Aku merindukan senyum malaikat miliknya.

Entah karena bosan dan kesal tidak aku hiraukan, Kyu menjalankan mobilnya. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan arah mobil ini berjalan. Aku terlalu terpaku dengan perasaanku. Aku baru sadar kalau Kyu tidak membawaku pulang saat ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah sederhana.

"Sudah selesai nangisnya? Dasar cengeng!"kata Kyu dengan ketus.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Kita dimana Kyu? Itu rumah siapa?"

"Makanya jangan hanya bisa menangis. Ayo ikut aku turun. Hapus airmatamu. Jelek tau!"kata Kyu lagi dengan wajah galaknya.

Aku terdiam mengikuti kata-katanya. Hari ini Kyu berbeda dari biasanya, sangat gentleman.

Seorang gadis mungil dan imut membuka pintu dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Aku menginjak kaki Kyu. Argh! Kyu mulai genit dengan seringai khas di bibirnya saat menanyakan keberadaan Kangin oppa. Tunggu dulu! Kangin oppa? Ini rumahnya? Tanpa kusadari, Jenderal Choi menyelipkan alamat Kangin oppa saat mengantar kami keluar rumahnya.

Gadis itu mempersilakan kami duduk lalu menawarkan kami minuman. Berbeda sekali dengan perlakuan di rumah Jenderal Choi.

"Kangin oppa, ada tamu!"teriaknya memanggil seseorang.

"Wonnie?"sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah. Suara itu sangat kurindukan.

"Bukan. Ke sinilah oppa!"

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar"teriaknya lagi.

Aku dan Kyu menanti kedatangan orang yang selama ini kami rindukan. Seorang pria masuk ke ruang tamu dengan kursi roda listrik. Kami bertiga saling pandang. Kaget dan shock lebih tepatnya. Aku membelalakan mata melihat keadaan orang di depanku kini.

"Kangin oppa?"ujarku lirih.

"Mau apa kamu ke sini? Pulanglah, Sungminnie!"usir Kangin oppa masih dengan nada lembut yang biasa ia berikan.

"Oppa, selama ini kemana saja? Ayo pulang, oppa!"ajakku sambil mendekati Kangin oppa. Ia memundurkan kursi rodanya.

"Jangan mendekatiku. Pergilah. Aku tidak akan kembali. Aku bahagia di sini"ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Matanya menunjukkan hal berbeda dari yang ia ucapkan.

"Kangin hyung! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi jangan jadi pengecut seperti ini. Oh gomawo!"kata Kyu menyudutkan Kangin oppa, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis yang membukakan pintu tadi. Ia membawakan minuman untuk kami.

"OPPA, TEGAKAH KAMU MEMBIARKAN EONNI MATI SECARA PERLAHAN?"jeritku tak tertahankan lagi.

Kangin oppa membalikkan kursi rodanya, menghindari tatapan kami. "Katakan pada Taeuki bahwa aku sudah mati"ujarnya sambil berlalu ke ruangan lain di dalam rumah.

Aku hendak mengejar Kangin oppa namun langkahku dihentikan oleh gadis itu. "Eonni tunggu sebentar. Aku Kim Ryeowook cukup panggil aku Wookie"katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Apa-apaan dia. Kenapa jadi memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu? Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Kyuhyun yang girang menyebut namanya dengan sok keren. Aku melemparkan death glare kepada Kyu. Aku menyambut tangan gadis menyebalkan itu, lalu menyebutkan namaku.

"Aku adalah sepupu jauh Kangin oppa. Selama ini aku tinggal di Paris, jadi kalian tidak mengenalku"lanjutnya.

"Lalu? Tidak usah bertele-tele. Langsung saja kamu mau menjelaskan apa"kataku sebal.

"Oppa dan eonni jangan marah dengan Kangin oppa. Kangin oppa juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Teuki eonni, bahkan lebih dibandingkannya"

"Apa? Setiap hari eonni-ku menangis memikirkannya. Sedangkan ia bersembunyi di sini. Apa dia sudah tidak mencintai eonni?"potongku sebal.

"Memang eonni pikir oppa tidak sedih dengan keadaannya saat ini? Dia jauh menderita. Lahir dan batin. Karena Kangin oppa sangat mencintai Teukie eonni, ia meminta Teukie eonni untuk meninggalkan kehidupannya. Ia tidak mau membuat semua orang susah. Jangan bersikap egois, eonni!"jelas Wookie dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak egois. Dia yang egois! Berjanji menikahi kakakku lalu membuangnya begitu saja! Dasar lelaki pengecut!"teriakku merasa sangat kesal karena kakakku disalahkan.

PLAAAK! Yeoja itu menamparku. Dia pikir siapa dirinya dengan berani menamparku? Tanganku sudah mengepal. Aku siap menyerang balik, namun sebuah dekapan menghentikan setiap gerakanku.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau, Cho Kyuhyun!"teriakku di telinga kekasihku yang menyebalkan ini.

Kyu mengunci setiap gerakanku. Ia membuatku duduk di pakuannya sehingga ia bisa menahan semua olah tubuhku.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa Kangin hyung lumpuh seperti itu?"tanya Kyu yang membuatku terdiam.

Aku baru sadar. Tadi Kangin oppa menggunakan kursi roda. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Akhirnya oppa sadar juga. Kejadiannya empat hari sebelum jadwal kepulangan dari markas militer. Sebuah mortir meledak di tenda Kangin oppa. Saat itu oppa hanya berhasil menyelamatkan Jenderal Choi keluar tenda. Tanpa ia sadari ledakan mortir itu melukai kakinya. Dokter sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, namun Kangin oppa memang harus merelakan kakinya. Ia cacat seumur hidupnya. Kedua kakinya diamputasi sampai lutut. Jenderal Choi merasa sangat bertanggungjawab terlebih oppa adalah sahabatnya. Guna menghindari keluarga kalian, Jenderal Choi memutuskan untuk pindah. Ini semua keinginan Kangin oppa. Aku tahu semua ini karena saat aku pulang, aku dihubungi Jenderal Choi untuk menjaganya. Oppa meminta agar ia tinggal sendiri karena tidak enak terus menyusahkan Jenderal Choi. Oppa merasa tidak pantas mendampingi malaikat hatinya, makanya ia bersembunyi. Dia tidak ingin Teukie eonni malu karenanya"jelas Wookie panjang lebar yang sukses membuatku lemas dan menangis kuat.

Aku berlari ke arah Kangin oppa menghilang tadi. Wookie menunjukkan letak kamar Kangin oppa. Aku melihat oppa-ku yang kuat dan baik hati itu sedang menangis. Aku memeluk tubuhnya. Kangin oppa mengelus rambutku. Aku berjongkok di depannya. Aku tidak merasakan adanya kaki dibalik selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-ini-semua-benar-oppa? Kangin oppa tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Aku kembali memeluknya. Kami berdua sama-sama menangis.

"Mianhae, oppa. Jeongmal Mianhae"

**.**

**(^0^")/~**** Sungmin P.O.V end**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

"Mau kemana noona?"tanya Kyu sambil menahan tanganku.

"Aku ingin ke tempat Kangin sekarang"jawabku sambil menepis tangan Kyu.

"Malam-malam begini? Jangan bodoh! Noona sedang galau, bisa terjadi hal-hal buruk padamu nanti. Lebih baik besok saja. Pasti hyung sedang tidur. Jangan ganggu dia, noona"

Aku terduduk lemas mendengar perkataan Kyu yang ada benarnya. Aku harus tidur, mempersiapkan semuanya untuk esok hari.

"Mau kemana lagi eonni?"tanya Sungmin kali ini.

"Tidur"jawabku singkat, lalu bergegas menuju kamarku.

Keesokan harinya tanpa membuang waktu, aku bergegas ke rumah yang Sungmin beritahu. Aku mengatur napasku. Aku tegang. Aku hanya takut tidak bisa menerima kenyataan nantinya. Aku mengetuk pintu. Aku disambut oleh seorang yeoja mungil yang cantik.

"Teukie eonni!"teriaknya membuatku kaget. Ia tersenyum lebar melihatku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku?"tanyaku. Aku benar-benar heran denga yeoja ini. Ia terlihat sangat mengenalku.

Ia menarik diriku ke sebuah tempat di dalam rumah ini. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar namun penuh dengan lukisan. Mungkin jumlah lukisan ini mencapai angka seratus atau lebih. Beberapa dipajang di dinding hingga menutupi semua bagian, yang lainnya ditaruh secara rapi di lantai. Semua yang dipajang di dinding ruang ini adalah lukisan wajahku. Aku yang tertawa bahagia. Aku yang tersenyum malu. Aku yang tertidur pulas. Semua ekspresiku terlukiskan dalam setiap kanvas, kecuali ekspresi sedihku.

"Siapa yang melukis ini semua?"tanyaku sambil menyentuh lukisan yang penuh perasaan itu.

"Kangin oppa tentunya. Ia begitu senang melukis wajahmu setiap ia merindukanmu"jawab yeoja itu yang sukses membuatku ingat tujuanku datang ke sini.

"Dimana dia? Dimana?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Ssst... Aku akan mengantar eonni kepadanya. Jangan berisik ya. Oppa sedang asyik menonton sekarang"

Yeoja itu menarikku ke depan sebuah ruangan. Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara tertawa diikuti dengan suara isak tangis.

"Masuklah eonni. Selesaikan masalah kalian. Semoga sukses!"ujar yeoja itu menyemangatiku. Ia membuka pintu itu pelan, lalu mendorongku masuk.

"Aku merindukanmu, chagiya! Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"lirih seseorang di atas kursi rodanya yang kuyakini sebagai Kim Youngwoon.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu"jawabku sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

Kangin melepas pelukanku dari lehernya. Ia memutar kursi rodanya menghadapku. Matanya terbelalak kaget. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku menunjukkan senyum malaikat kesukaannya. "Menjemputmu pulang, yeobo!"

"Andwae! Pulanglah! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu! Pergi sana!"jerit Kangin mengusirku.

Aku tertawa usil kepadanya. "Ih, my racoonie mau bohong sama aku ya? Tuh masih ada bekas airmatanya. Katanya kangen sama aku tadi"

Kangin menghapus jejak airmata dari pipinya. "Siapa bilang? Nggak kok!"ujarnya canggung.

Aku mendekatinya yang sudah terpojokkan oleh dinding. Aku mensejajarkan tubuhku dengannya. Aku mencubit pipi gembul yang mulai tirus miliknya. "Aduh, my handsome guy mulai tak terawat ya? Kangen sama masakanku deh!"

"Nggak. Masakan Wookie lebih enak darimu"bohongnya.

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Aku tahu kamu tetap mencintaiku. Kamu melukiskanku begitu cantik di dalam kanvas-kanvasmu. Belum lagi kamu menonton dokumen milik kita. Sudahlah, jangan membohongi perasaanmu. Ayo pulang sekarang"ajakku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Kembalilah, Teukie. Carilah kebahagiaanmu"katanya sambil melepas genggamanku dengan perlahan.

Aku tersenyum melihat perilakunya. Ia masih Kangin yang lembut dan cerewet. Aku menundukkan tubuhku kembali. Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Disinilah kebahagiaanku. Bersamamu. Hanya di sisimu"

Aku melihat bulir-bulir airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Terpampang jelas setengah kakinya terputus. Ia tidak lagi memiliki telapak kaki dan tulang kering, hanya paha hingga lutut. Aku berusaha tersenyum tulus. Aku telah mempersiapkan hatiku untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Aku tidak sempurna, Teukie" Airmatanya jatuh dengan sempurna di kedua pipinya.

"Aku juga. Hanya Tuhan yang sempurna"

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan"

"Siapa bilang? Nanti kita terapi. Lalu buat kaki untukmu. Masalah selesai. Kamu bisa berjalan lagi"kataku berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi tentara. Aku tidak bisa memberimu nafkah"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Bagus dong. Aku sudah lelah ditinggal terus olehmu. Lebih baik kamu melukis dan menemaniku di butik. Leonardo Da Vinci bisa menghidupi dirinya dengan lukisannya. Mahal pula. Kita bisa kaya"

Ia masih menangis pilu. "Kamu akan malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku. Aku ini mmph...mmph"

Aku membungkam bibir cerewet miliknya. "Bawel ya! Dengarkan aku, Kim Youngwoon. Awas jangan membantah"perintahku yang sukses mendapat anggukan darinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah malu. Aku justru bangga memiliki suami seorang pahlawan. Rela membela negaranya hingga tetes penghabisan. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Semua bagian darimu, aku cintai. Kamu tidak berubah, chagi. Masih Kangin yang kasar tapi lembut hatinya, yang cerewet dan narsis serta yang berkarisma. Tidak ada yang berubah. Jadi jangan pernah lagi terlintas di pikiranmu untuk meninggalkanku. Aku hanya akan bahagia bersamamu. Arraso?"

Kangin mengangguk mantap. "Tapi tadi kamu bilang suami? Maksudnya?"

Aku memukul bahunya pelan. "Kau lupa janjimu. Dasar namja babbo"

Aku meninggalkan Kangin dengan wajah marahku. 'Kukerjai kau, my bad racoon!'

"Chagiya! Maafkan aku"

Aku mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku. Kali ini tidak akan mempan, karena aku akan balik mengerjainya. Hahahahahah, tawaku dalam hati.

**.**

**..::**** \(^w^)/~ ****Upacara Pernikahan****\(^w^)/****::..**

**.**

**(^0^")/~**** Author P.O.V**

**.**

"Minnie-min, kapan kita menikah?"bisik Kyuhyun kepada kekasihnya saat melihat Teukie berjalan dengan anggun ke depan altar.

"Itu sih maumu!"jawab Sungmin ketus. Saat ini Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak sabar ingin menjadikannya istri detik ini juga.

"Wae? Kamu tidak mencintaiku?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan lesu. Ia tak sampai berpikir Sungmin akan menolaknya.

"Berhenti selingkuh dengan PSPmu itu. Jauhi yeoja-yeoja gatal yang menggodamu. Cari pekerjaan yang layak. Memang anakmu mau dikasih batu? Kalau tidak, aku akan mencari pria yang jauh lebih tampan darimu"jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit ancaman.

"ANDWAE!"teriak Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tepat ketika pastur menanyakan adakah yang menolak pernikahan ini.

Seluruh mata memandang ke asal suara yang sudah menunduk malu. Sungmin menginjak kaki kekasihnya yang ia pikir berubah menjadi orang tolol. Sungmin ikut menunduk berkali-kali sambil memberi tatapan maafkan-kekasihku-yang-bodoh-ini kepada semua hadirin. Tak lupa ia juga menekan kepala Kyu untuk ikut menunduk meminta maaf. Setelah semua hadirin kembali tenang, Sungmin memberikan death glare kepada Kyu.

"Awas kau di rumah"bisik Sungmin yang membuat jantung Kyu menciut.

'Tamatlah riwayatku'batin Kyu.

Di lain pihak, di atas altar, Kangin terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas putih yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berdiri tegap di samping sang pengantin wanita dengan perasaan bangga dan bahagia tak terkira. Begitu pun dengan Teukie, ia sangat cantik dibalut dengan gaun pengantin hasil design kedua adiknya. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuat gaun ini, terutama mengakhiri konsep-konsep 'briliant' dari kedua adiknya itu. Teukie merasa sangat bahagia dan hidupnya lengkap saat ini. Kebahagiaan inilah yang selama ini ia inginkan.

"Kedua mempelai dipersilakan mencium pasangannya"kata pastur mengakhiri upacara pernikahan yang berjalan khidmat itu.

Kangin tersenyum manis melihat wajah sang malaikatnya. Ia mengecup bibir ranum itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Mari kita buat anak yang banyak. My angel, saranghae"bisik Kangin di telinga Teukie yang langsung membuat pipi Teukie memerah.

"Nado Saranghae"jawab Teukie penuh semangat diikuti dengan kecupan darinya untuk Kangin.

Semua hadirin tertawa bahagia melihat pasangan suami-istri yang mesra itu. Terselip doa agar mereka senantiasa bahagia selamanya dari setiap hadirin.

**.**

**.**

**("T0T)/:::::::::THE END::::::::::\(=w=")**

**.**

**.**

_~Cinta itu tidak bersyarat. Cinta itu tidak menuntut. Cinta itu suci dengan segala elemen yang dimilikinya. Cinta yang murni adalah cinta yang menerima apa adanya. Hanya ada rasa memberi di dalam cinta. Mencintailah agar engkau senantiasa dicintai~_

* * *

><p><strong>..::Cuap2 Author::..<strong>

Alhamdulillah selesai juga. Di tengah adzan Subuh yang berkumandang, Yuya berhasil menyelesaikannya. Bagi amatir kayak Yuya butuh waktu tiga hari untuk menyelesaikannya, dengan satu hari libur gara-gara sakit. Hiks... Hiks... Happy ending. Maaf ya kalau konsep ceritanya sudah banyak dimana-mana a.k.a pasaran dan juga membosankan.

Walau begitu, tetap kasih review ya! **KRITIK** dan **SARAN** dianjurkan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan Yuya. KRITIK yang PEDAS tapi ENAK ya! Hehe... Plus SARANnya sebagai penambah rasa. #PLAK makin ngawur.

Ayo REVIEW yg banyak. Jangan jadi SILENT READER! Review kalian penyemangat Yuya untuk menghasilkan lebih banyak karya.

_**Gomawo untuk semua readers! **__**('$.$)V**_


End file.
